Wait if
by AnaMarques
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lost her father. She is broken until one Peeta Mellark steps in. Modern day. Set in High School. Fannie. Gadge and of course Everlark!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. This is my first fanfic. hope you like it :))))**

Katniss POV

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I have a little sister called Prim and I would die for her. My dad die about 5 years ago. I was 12 years old and my sister was 8 years old. If you can do the math that means that I am 17 years old and Prim is 13 years old. Today is my first day of my senior year in High school.

Madge is one of my best friends, she is tall and skinny, she has long, blonde, curly hair and blue eyes, she is very pretty and the daughter of the mayor (you might think she is a snob but she is actually pretty cool) she catches every guys eye. Johanna is also my best friend, she is the toughest out of us, she has short, dark hair and brown eyes. She is the tallest of us and the oldest. She is curvy and also very pretty. Annie is also one of my best friends, she is the smallest of all of us but the prettiest, she has brown, long, straight hair and green eyes. She is my oldest friends.

Annie dates the school 'hottie' as people refer to him. Annie dates Finnick. Finnick is a really good friend of mine. He is tall and muscular and I most say quite handsome. He has blond hair and green eyes. He is a swimmer and he is actually brilliant at it. Then there is Gale. He is my cousin and I am pretty sure him and Madge have something going on. He is tall and muscular. He has brown hair and grey eyes like me. If you didn't know any better you would say we are twins.

The person I am definately closest to is Prim. She is the only person I truly love. She is the complety opposite of me. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She is so innocent and she always sees the best in people. I just love her to bits and it breaks my heart whenever I see her sad.

Today is, as I said before, the first day of school. I woke Prim up and headed into the shower. Even do it is already almost September it is still pretty warm. When the water hits my back I feel instantly refreshed. I head into the bedroom grad a white bra and white underwear for me. I put them on and decided to wear some white shorts and a baggy t-shirt that makes it seem like I have no shorts on. I put on my converse and head out the door.

Me and Prim walk to school and I drop her off and head to school. I don't really mind school. I don't mind studying or learning, my problem with this school is the bitches. Glimmer, Cashmere and Clove, the bitchy trio. They have tried to make my life hell since the moment they first met me. In freshmen year they spread around a rummor that I had sleep with this guy Gloss aka Cashmere's brother. Everyone in school but Annie, Madge, Johanna, Finnick and Gale believed it. They then started calling me a whore.

Glimmer is tall, skinny and curvy. She always wears really revealing clothes (and I am the whore!). She has long blond hair and cakes her face in makeup. Cashmere is just like her, they could be sisters. Cashmere is tall, skinny, with blond hair and brown eyes. Clove is the black sheep of the group. She is smaller than them, with dark hair and brown eyes. She was small but ficious.

"Katniss!" Annie shrieks. I abruptly turn around and bump into someone. I look up and I see Glimmer. Great!

"Watch it, slut!" she hisses at me. I give her the bird turn on my heels and walk towards Annie and the group.

"Well this year started of great, right?" I say sarcasticly. They give me a look.

"Brainless nice of you to join us." Johanna says. Brainless is the new nickname she gave, last one was slutbag (its was a joke, I hope). "Now lets go the essembly is about to start." They hurry to their seats but I get lost in the middle of the crowd. I star looking around and bump into someone. Two people and the day has barely started.

"Sorry." He says. I look up and see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. They are almost like Prim's but brighter. They have this kindness to them that I can't describe. I look at him. He has blond curly hair. He isn't very tall but not that small. He looks fit by what I can see. I must say he is hot!

"It is fine." I say "I wasn't looking anyway. Are you new here?" I know that face from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"Well firstly my name is Peeta Mellark and yours is.."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"And secondly I.." He was cut of by by Effie the stupid deputy principal. She tells us to seat down and soon enough I have lost sight of this Peeta.

**Hey guys thanks for reading hope you loved it**

**all right go to Suzanne Collins**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I saw that a few people started reading my story. I was inspired so I wrote more. Please review. :)**_

_**Chapter 2 "Introduction part:2**_

"Katniss. Katniss!" Annie yells. I jump in my seat and realize that the assembly is over. I was to distracted thinking about that guy, Peeta.

"Sorry, I, I" I'm cut off by Madge.

"You were thinking about that cute guy you bumped into, weren't you?" She gives me a mischievous look.

"What cute guy?" Annie squeals.

"He is new in the school." Madge. I give her a death glare and she laughs. "

"Ok then lets go, move!" Johanna demands.

We start shoving pass people and then out of the room straight to our lockers. We all have lockers beside each other, which really comes in handy, because it means that we are not beside some snobby kid.

"Hey." I turn around and see Peeta walking towards my locker and all the girls look back too.

"Is that Peeta?" Annie whispers into my ear "Cause he is hot." I don't answer.

"Hey Peeta, what bring you here?" I ask.

"Well turns out that we are locker buddies, cause my locker is right..." He pauses and searches for something "Here!" He says pointing at the locker beside me.

"Katniss, don't be rude. Introduces to your friend." Johanna says with a smirk on her face. Before I could answer Finnick and Gale coming running towrds us and slap Peeta on the back.

"Hey Peeta, I see you have introduced yourself to the ladies." Finnick says gesturing towards us. Finnick is also one of my best friends. He is tall and well built. He is a swimmer. He has blond hair and green eyes and is a catch when it comes to the ladies. Annie and him are actually dating, they are adorable together. Gale is also one of my best friends. Gale has grey eyes, like me, and brown hair.

"Yah" Peeta says shyly "I kinda bumped into Katniss before the assembly." I am pretty sure my face is turning red right now.

"Oh so that is why you were late!" Annie exclaims.

"Anyway, Peeta this is Annie, Madge and Johanna. I see you have met the boys." They all say hi and then there is an awkward silence. We dont have school anymore beacause we just had to come in for the assembly and meet some of the teachers.

"Well Peeta how come we have not seen you around here before?" Annie finally breaks the silence.

"Well I actually used to lived to live here when I was younger. But when I was 7 years old my mum and dad decided to move because they wanted to expand the bakery business we have." He used to live here and his dad owns a baker... weird. But I still can not remember from where I have seen him. He continued. "So we moved to District 13. After a couple of years we wanted to come back so here I am!" Where do I know you from?

"OMG yes I remember Mellarks Bakery just down the road!" Madge yells "You know the ones we would get that would have the best cheese buns ever!"

"Yeah I remember we would go there all the time!" I exclaim. "When we were like 5 me and Madge would always sneak out and go buy cheese buns at Mellarks Bakery." I explain.

"That is were I know you from." Peeta said snapping his fingers at me and Madge. "When we ran into each other I was so sure I had seen you before, I just could not remember!" I blush at the thought that Peeta remembered me. What is going on with me I don't blush!

"Is the bakery opened right now?" I ask. Peeta nods. "Lets go there like now! Nobody has anything thing to do so unless you dont have cheese buns anymore we are going."

"We have freshly made cheese buns actually." Peeta says. I grin at him.

"Okay what are we waiting for?" I ask. I grab Johanna's and Madge's hand and drag them out everyone follows. We all walk out of the school and head for the bakery. I let go of Johanna and Madge.

"Hey," Madge says. "What was all that about?

"What about?" I ask confused.

"You and Peeta. I saw you blushing. You don't blush!" I can now feel my cheeks burning up and I try and hid it, but it is too late.

"You are doing it again." Madge whispers now "Does someone have a crush on the new guy." She raises her eyebrow and wiggles it."He is cute." I could not take anymore of this so I began to run towards the bakery. Everyone starts running too, but I am the fastest.

"You can run but you can't had, Everdeen!" Madge yells behind me. I just keep running until I reach the bakery. This Peeta guy is going to be the death of me.

_**Thank you for reading :) **_

_**I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights for this story are Suzanne Collins :)**_

_**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP :))) THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! WOVE YOU ALL**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading my story.**

**I am thinking of taking this story a little bit to the "darker" side. I really wanna express the dificulties that katniss went through and how she over came all those troubles.**

**Please tell me what you guys thought. xoxoxo**

**Chapter 3 "The sleepover" Katniss´ POV**

We ended up going to the bakery talking for a few hours and decided that we should have a sleepover at Annie´s house. Everyone was excited but me. It isn´t that I don´t like being with my friends, it is that I get nightmares. Terrible nightmares. I´ve had then ever since my dad died. I sometimes wake up screaming and many times crying. No one knows about them except for Annie. Once she came over to my house while I was taking a nap and ended up finding me screaming.

**-A week after-**

It was Saturday and it was the day the sleepover was on. I texted Annie earlier and was heading over to her house. When I see her house I walk towards it and open the door as it is basically my house cause I spend so much time here. The house is white. It isn´t very big but it is like medium sized. As you walk in you are greeted with the smell of fresh roses.

"Hey Katniss! You are finally here! I am so excited, this is gonna be fun!" Annie shrieks with excitement

"Yeah but that is if I don´t have a nightmare and wake everyone up."

"That is not gonna happen!" Annie exclaimed. After about 30 minutes everyone is here except for Peeta. We were suppose to meet up at 7:30 pm but it is 8om and his still not here.

"Hey do any of you know where Peeta is?" I asked

"He said he had some things to do in the bakery." Finnick answered with a smirk on his face, "We should play truth or dare!" Finnick says gleefully. Everyone agreed but me. I hate Truth or Dare! They all whine like babies about me and I eventually give in.

"I´m first." Finnick exclaims. "Johanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Johanna says with confidence.

"Okay." Finnick says with his satisfied smirk. " I dare you to strip down to your underwear until the end of the game." Johanna is like the only person that I know that has no problem showing of her body. Johanna instantly strips down. I hear a doorbell and go get it. I opened the door and Peeta was there. I looked up and saw his eyes. Oh my fuck, Peeta Mellark, those eyes kill me! I feel a strange sensation in my stomach and I am not sure that I like it.

"Sorry I was late, my dad need help in the bakery." Peeta explains.

"It´s fine!" I answered "We are just playing truth or dare , come on in."

"Heya Peeta, so nice of you to show up!" Gale yells " Come sit down." pointing at the sit next to me.

We play truth or dare for a couple of hours and then decide to watch a movie. After arguing on the movie choice we went with the movie "Orphan". Annie was on Finnick´s lap. Madge was sitting beside Gale on the floor. Both of them pretty cosy together. Johanna was on a single seat, so that left me to sit beside Peeta.

**Finnick´s POV**

I see that the only seat left for Peeta is beside Katniss and I am happy. Everyone can clearly see that they like each other but they are to afraid of going for it. I go into the kitchen and make popcorn. When I come back I see the ´lovebirds´are sitting beside each other. I mentally self-five and sit down beside Annie. I look at the clock and see that it is already 1am.

**Katniss´POV**

I am sitting beside Peeta and we are pretty close together. The movie starts and I can´t lie, I got a bit scared. I would find myself hiding my face in Peeta´s arm and then apoligising.

Half way through the movie I feel myself drifting off to sleep

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Katniss!"

"No mum, just five more minutes." I moan out and bury my face into my pillow. I hear Finnick snickering and open my eyes. My eyes widen when I realise that the "pillow" I have being burying my face into is Peeta´s chest! I quickly stand up making sure I don´t wake Peeta.

"Finnick what the hell! You woke her up." Annie exclaims softly not to awake Peeta.

"What happened?" I ask. I look around the room and see that it is already morning time. Me, Peeta, Finnick and Annie are the only ones in the living room.

"When we were watching the movie you and Peet both fell asleep. We all went upstairs thinking you guys would follow. This morning me and Annie walked in to see you and Peeta." Finnick explains. This all runs through my mind as I try to filter all this information. I didn´t have a nightmare! I was snuggling Peeta´s chest.

"Yah, you two seemed pretty cosy." Annie said and giggled.

"You too shut it, this never happened." I say in a threatening voice. "This doesn´t leave this room. Peeta doesn´t know about okay?!" I ask. Both Finnick and Annie laugh as I walk out of the room. What the fuck just happened..

**Thank y´all for reading. Please review, send me any advice, opinion, tip or advice you have and I will be gratefull.**

**THANKS!**

**I unfortunaly don´t own the Hunger Games... *le me sobs loudly***

**All copyrights go out to Ms. Susanne Collins :)**

**Have a nice week.. ;) xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guyss thanks you soo so much for whoever follow\favorite or reviewed. I'm dying on the inside because you guys like it.._**

**_Chapter 4 - "Nightmares"_**

**_Katniss POV_**

After the sleepover is over I walk back home, still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Do I like Peeta? No I can't. I continuously think about Peeta. His eyes, his hair... No Katniss this isn't you.I am not the girly girl type that falls head over heals for a guy. I can't date Peeta. I have prim to take care of.

When I get home I can't stop thinking about Peeta . Prim is over at her friends house. I think her name is rue or something like that. That means I have the house to myself. I decide to go and take a nap to take my head of Peeta. As soon as my head hits the pillow i drift off.

_I am standing in the woods . I can see my dad. He is standing a few feet away from me. He is wearing black lose jeans and a grey top with hunting boots, which means the usual. He walks towards me, picks me up and spins me around. I laugh and he starts tickling me._

_"Daddy please stop." I shriek. He puts me down and hugs me tightly. When he puts me down I inspect my surrenderings. We are in the forest. All I can see is trees. At the corner of my eyes I see a bunch of beautiful primroses. I inhale deeply and take in the fresh smell of pine. I love it. He grabs my hand and we lay down on the grass and start talking about random stuff, prim, mum and even Peeta. Suddenly everything goes black and I stand up quickly. I look around and find myself deserted. The trees that used to be here are now all the dead and the primroses have lost their white colour and turned into a blackish brownish sicklish color._

_"DAD!" I yell in desperation. I hear no reply. I turn around to face my dad. He has a arrow in through his stomach. I freeze and can't say anything._

_"You did this! You!" my father says as blood pumps out of his stomach. I drop to the floor and sob. Suddenly I hear something and turn around. My dad is gone and in front of me is a huge mutt with Prim in his mouth. In his eyes I see my dad. He drops Prim's now lifeless body and jolts towards me. I start to run and trip over a stone. I am now on the floor yelling. The mutt comes near me and pounces._

I woke up abruptly and stand up. I am covered in a thick layer of sweat and tears. I look at my watch and see that it is 7pm. I have a few unseen messages but chose to ignore them. I head for the shower. The warm water hits my back and I moan softly. I gently wash my hair and body. I get out of the shower into the purple and white bathroom. I wrap myself in my green towel. I get a white bra and matching underwear. I put them on and head into my room. I put on a pair of black shorts that aren't too short that they show my butt, but short enough. I pick out a green t-shirt. I check my messages

**Annie: Hey we are going to meet up at Starbucks in an hour do you wanna come?**

**Peeta is gonna be there ;)**

I blush at Annie's text thinking of Peeta. I check the time that Annie had send it and saw that it was roughly a half an hour ago. I text Annie back.

**Katniss: Yeah sure. Be right there ;)**

I change out of my shorts into some tight black skinny jeans but leave my red top on. I throw on some red converse and plait my hair. I see that it has been 10 minutes now and I want to walk to Starbucks so I head out. The walk is fast and soon enough I am in Starbucks. I look around and see that none of my friends are here yet. I sit down on a table and pull out my phone. I play Temple Run cursing every time I fell off the temple thingy. I feel someone touch my shoulder and see Peeta. His eyes sparkle and his smile makes me melt inside. No Katniss you are not that type of girl!

"Hey." Peeta says softly.

"Hey."

"Mind if I sit?" Peeta says pointing at the chair in front of me.

"Not at all." I say and try to sound as friendly as I can.

Me and Peeta order drinks and we start talking. I find out he has 2 brothers, Ryan and Danny. He is the youngest. His mum and dad are divorce, thus the real reason he moved. He paints and bakes. He sleeps with his window opened and always double knots his shoes.

"Okay favorite color?" I ask.

"Orange."

"Orange? Seriously." I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Yah but orange like the sunset." He explains. We keep talking and I start wondering where the rest of the guys are. My phone vibrates and I see that it is from Madge

**Madge: Hey Katniss, we arent going to Starbucks... have fun on you date with Peeta ;))))**

Wait what. Date what? I read and re-read the message and turn red with fury.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peeta ask putting his hand on mine. My skin tingles send chill through my body. I calm myself down.

"It appears that the rest of the guys aren't coming." I say and Peeta's eyes widen.

_**Thank you for reading. Review/Favorite/Follow please... hope you liked it. **_

_**All copyrights belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**I have a history test tomorrow and I havent studied at all! I am just gonna have to tell my teacher that I was to busy writting fanfic :))))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and favourite and liked.. Shout to twilightwoods27 cause you have reviewed and I really appreciate ypu giving me feedback...**

**Let the Games begin..**

**Chapter 5 "The date"**

**Peeta's POV **

Wait no this isn't happening they couldn't have... They didn't set me up with Katniss. Don't get me wrong I love being with her, it is just I don't know what to say or do around her and I don't want her to think I am a jerk...

_*Flashback*_

_7 hours ago_

_We were all in Annie's house but Katniss had already left. I am making breakfast and the rest of the guys are playing cards._

_"So Peet what's going on with you and Katniss?" Madge asked. I could feel myself turn red and become nervous._

_"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to sound to nervous._

_"Well do you like her?" Johanna asked. I couldn't bring myself to answer that. Do I like her? Of course I do! Her eyes, her smile, that blush that sometimes creeps up on her face everything about her is so perfect. Obviously she doesn't like me cause everytime we are together she finds a way to bring someone into the conversation. _

_"You do like her!" Finnick interjected._

_"I just, I don't know" I admitted. "Everytime we are alone she finds someway to bring someone into the conversation and I like her I do I am just not good with my words around her. It is like everytime she is around me I don't know how to speak and have no idea how to use my hands. She just has this affect on me and I know I probably sound like a sap talking about her like this but I really like her." Everyone was silent and I had to admit it was good letting all this out of my chest._

_"That is so sweet!" Annie squeals breaking the silence._

_"Dude you have to go get her." Gale says slapping me on the back. "I love Katniss, she is like my sister. She can be a bit tough at first but I see the way that she looks at you, she likes you. Go after her, you have my approval." as Gale said that everyone nodded their heads._

_"I don't know how to like you know ask her out..." I said very embarrassed._

_"Don't worry, we will help you." Finnick said with a smirk._

_*Flashback ended*_

I look over at Katniss and she seems pissed. I have no idea how to break the silence. _Think Mellark think! Great know all I can think about is the word think._

"We could just go home." Katniss whispers.

"No." I say bring her hand into mine. _Nice going Mellark..._ "I am ok. You are pretty nice to talk to and I really don't want to be going home already. How about we stay for a little more, keep talking and then see what we want to do after. Ok?" I can see that adorable blush creep up her cheeks again and I melt abit. It feels like forever before she says a word.

"Okay, what is the harm anyway." _Yes! She said yes! Yey!_ In my head I am celebrating!

**An hour later**

We are still talking and I cant help but stare at her lips as she talks. They just look so soft. I would love to kiss her right now. _Mellark no stop being a perv. _She is talking about her little sister.

"I would like to meet her someday." I blurt out and curse myself. Katniss looks shocked and then says.

"That would be great." She pauses. "How about we get out of here? Like I mean can you walk me home cause it is like getting dark?"

"That would be great." We stand up and walk to her house silently. We dont say anything but this silence is just so comfortable. Sould I reach out and grab her hand. _Oh come on Mellark grow a pair_ my inside jerk tells me. I reach out and grab her hand. She didnt move away! Yes!

**Katniss POV**

Oh my fuck! He is holding my hand. I know I am being a fucking idiot! He isnt into you like that! As we are approaching my house I start slowing down, I dont want this to end. I know it sounds a bit like the movies, the girl that never feel in love is now falling for the new cute boy. but it is true I am falling for him. We reach my door step he lets go off my hand and we stare into each others eyes. O my fuck his lips look delicious and so kissable.

"So.." He starts off.

"So..." I trail off. Now it is my chance tell him, take control, BE A MAN! Well woman, but anyway. "I dont know how to say this, so please dont say anything. I like you. I didnt think I was ever gonna fall for anyone but I did. I fell hard for you. The first time I saw in school I had this feeling about you. I dont know how to describe it, but everytime I am around you I feel this knot in my throat and butterflies in my stomach. I am scare, I am fucking scared that you are going to dump me and leave just like.."

I am stopped by his lips crashing into mine. Our lips move in synchrony and I melt into him. This isnt my first kiss but it is the best kiss I have ever had. His lips feel soft and I want mmore off him. I put my hands on his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer and deepens our kiss. He somehow manage to slip his tongue into my mouth without me knowing and our tongues are know fighting for dominance.

Our kiss is inturrupted by someone clearing their throats. Both me and Peeta turn our heads to find my little sister standing at the door. I blush deeply and Prim raises an eyebrow at me.

"So who is this?" Prim asks.

"Prim this is Peeta, Peeta this is my little sister Prim."

"Well Prim it is very nice to meet you, I was actually just about to leave so I guess I will see you around." Peeta says and whispers into my ear. "I really like you to. See ya tomorrow." I blush deeply and give Prima look. She giggles and goes into the house. Goddamn I love Prim but right now I want to freaking kill her right now!

**So guys I think that is it. You know the drill. Favourite review and follow pretty please...**

**All copyrights go to the great Suzanne Collins**

**See yah in a few **

**PS i wanted to ask you guys if you want me to updated every 2 days kinda short chapters like this or update long ones but only once a week? please tell me cause i want to know**


	6. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I dont think you guys like the story so im just gonna delete it if I dont get any reviews, sorry guys...


	7. Chapter 6 Relationships

_**You guys asked for it so here it is. hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 6 "Relationships"**_

After Prim interrupted me and Peeta, I practically ran into my bedroom. I really dont know what is going on. Do I like? Of course I do. His eyes, his smile, his blonde hair, every thing about him is just so perfect. Oh boy I got it bad. I slowly drift off to sleep.

_Next day_

RINGGGG! RINGGG! My alarm screams. I quickly get up and punch the dismiss button. I go take a shower. The cool water hits my back. I scrub my hair with shampoo and then condition it. I get out of the shower. I grab a fiery red bra with black underwear. Over those I put on navy skinny jeans and an over-sized hoodie. I go down the stairs and see that Prim is already there.

"Good morning little duck." I say.

"Good morning Kat." She says, "So do you wanna talk about what I saw yesterday?" I can fell my cheeks burn up and quickly reply.

"No!"

"C'mon Kat just admit it you like him!"

"We are not having this conversation." I grab a piece of toast, "Im going to school." Prim is going to school with Rory, Gale's younger brother.

"You can run but you can't hide!" She yells.

**_Peeta's Pov_**

I wake up to the rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains. I get up and instantly think of Katniss. Wait did we actually kiss or is it just my imagination? Nope Im pretty sure we actually did kiss! I finally 'grew some balls' as Finn would put it.

I get up and take a shower . I then put on some underwear. I pick out some black jeans and blue v-neck. As I reach the bottom step of the stairs a strong smell of cheese buns hits me.

Let me explain me, my dad and my 2 brothers live in a bakery, well above our bakery. Ryan has already graduated and moved out last week. Danny on the other hand is my twin brother. We are definately not identical but we are very alike. He is still with mum and will be moving here next week.

Danny was always her favourite. I dont know what I ever did but she hated me. She would beat me up for any little thing at all. My dad didnt know about until a year ago and he immediately filed for divorce. So then we packed up and moved.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son. How was your date yesterday?" Im really comfortable talking to my dad about anything.

"It was actually kinda great."I say and blush at thje memory. "Well I have to anyway."

"Bye Peet." My dad calls out.

I start walking to school and notice a girl in front of me that I recognise.

"Kat!" I call out. Her head snaps back and she smiles.

"Hey Peeta." She says and waves. I catch up to her and we start talking. After about 5 minutes of small talk I say.

"Katniss." and grab her hand, we both stop, "I like you, like alot. From the moment I saw you. And I probably sound like a sap but I want to know what this is cause If you dont like me back I can just walk away. Walk away and never come back because I know that I cant stand the thought of being just friends with -" I am cut of by a short, yet sweet kiss.

"I also really, really like you." Katniss whispers.

"Katniss will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" She says with a smile on her face. "But-" and my heart sinks "I dont think I feel comfortable telling everyone before I tell Prim, so can we wait a couple of days before we tell people."

"It's fine, Im just glad you said yes."

**_Lunch time_**

School is so boring! The only good class I've had today is art. We are now all in lunch sitting at our usual table.

"So how was your date last night?" Finnick breaks the silence. Me and Katniss blush and everyone at our table stares at us. Another crappy thing is that I cant kiss Katniss right now! I so want to!

"So i talked to Prim today and she told me someting very interesting." Oh no! "She told me that-" and he is cut off by Katniss as she put her hand over his mouth.

"We will be right back" she hisses and then fakes a smile. I silently laugh as Katniss and Gale walk away.

"So seriously how did it go?" Annie asks excited.

"It went well, we talked, I walk her home and that was it." I say calmly.

"I dont believe it!" Johanna exclaims "We basically gave you like the perfect-" and she is cut of by Glimmer. Glimmer has been all over me since the moment I met her. She is so annoying and fake.

"Hey Peety" She shrieks and jumps on my lap.

"Glimmer can you please get off of me." I say calmly. At the conner of my eye I see Katniss turning red with fury. She whispers something to Gale and walks towards me and Glimmer.

"I thought you liked me, Peety." She says and messes with my hair.

"Bitch get off of him!" Katniss yells.

"Why do you care anyway!" Glimmer yells. Things are getting heated. They yelling at each other and Glimmer gets off of me and walks towards Katniss. She goes to slap her but Katniss grabs her wrist.

"Peety help!" Glimmer yells. Katniss loses it and punches Glimmer straight in the nose. Glimmer falls to the ground, I look around and see we have developed quite a crowd.

"Don't ever come near me or my boyfriend ever again!" She yells and my eyes widen. I see her eyes go wide and every looks shocked. Katniss then starts running. I run after her.

"Kat! Stop!" I call after her. When we are outside she stops.

"Im sorry!" She cries out. "I dont know what came over me! I just couldnt stand that bitch-" I cut her off with a kiss. tis kiss is caring and long. When we pull away I hear a gasp. I turn and see that our whole group is behind us.

"You guys are adorable together!" Annie shrieks.

"Agreed!" Madge says

"So what happened to 'we just talked, nothing happened'" Johanna says and uses air quotes. Me and Katniss smile and I begin retelling our story.

_**Okay guys here is a new chapter. I will see how this chapter goes to see if I am going to continue the story or not :) **_

_**have a nice weekend :) xoxoxoxo**_

_**Dont forget to follow, favourite and review!**_


End file.
